


Model

by bookwyrmling



Series: Check Please! Kink Bingo 2017 [5]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/F, Femslash, Masturbation, Nude Photos, Photography, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 06:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9709067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwyrmling/pseuds/bookwyrmling
Summary: For the life of her, Lardo would not be able to say exactly how she had gotten here, but if this was going to be her life now, she couldn't find anything to complain about.





	

For the life of her, Lardo would not be able to say exactly how she had gotten here, with a camera in hand, snapping image after image of Camilla running her hands along her naked body, wrenching cries from herself with fingers glistened in her own dampness in the middle of the studio Lardo had been using to prep for her junior art show.

It simply did not make sense.

Xxxxx

Lardo set her charcoal down and stepped away from the canvas with a sigh. “You can go ahead and rest for a moment,” she smiled up at her model, “I’m pretty much done. Seriously thanks for posing and sorry it’s taken so long.”

Camilla smiled as she shook her arms and stretched her back. “It’s not a problem, Larissa. I took quite a few slack courses for my final semester, so it’s not like I don’t have the time.” “Besides,” she added as she walked over to a nearby table and picked up a fork, seemingly comfortable in her bra and underwear as she forewent the robe Lardo had made sure to suggest she bring, “You’re paying me in the best pie I’ve ever tasted.” With a bite in her mouth, she moaned before looking back at Lardo, “Where did you get this?”

“Jack’s never brought you to the Haus?” Lardo asked as she dug around in her bag and pulled out a camera.

“The hockey Haus?” she clarified before shaking her head, “I’ve been there for a few of the kegsters, but that’s it.”

Lardo frowned at the camera as she fiddled with its settings. “Aren’t you two dating? You should tell him to do it. Bitty, the small forward, Eric Bittle, bakes for fun so they have, like, so much pie.”

“Really?”

Lardo nodded. “Never ending pie.”

“It’s a shame we broke up, then,” Camilla laughed as she set her fork back down, “This might have been worth it. Think I can still drop by as a friend?”

Xxxxx

Camilla pinched at one of her nipples and bit her lip, sending smokey bedroom eyes straight into the camera and the shutter flashed, Lardo’s breathing a barely moderated mess as she felt her own arousal growing at the stimulating sight before her. Camilla gasped as she pressed two of her fingers back into her swollen, dripping vagina and ran her thumb up and around her clitoris. Lardo moved closer and knelt down between Camilla’s thighs, angling the camera to run up her body to catch the hazy, open-mouthed look that Camilla sent down at her.

For a moment, after the first picture, Lardo stared, licking her lips and wanting to lean in and touch and taste, but Camilla had opened the invitation to watch, not participate, so Lardo took another picture.

Xxxxx

There had been shock and apologies after Camilla had admitted she and Jack had broken up, but Camilla claimed it to be an amicable, mutual break-up and neither Jack nor Camilla had seemed awkward when Lardo had gone through him to ask Camilla to model for her after her advisor had claimed that, “While having something to say is very important, and builds a nice unifying theme, your portfolio could use a bit more variety.”

“I have a basic sketch down, but was hoping to get a few pictures to help with the process,” Lardo explained when Camilla asked her about the camera she was holding, “I shouldn’t need you to sit for near as long or near so often anymore, but the pictures help for reference. Only if you’re comfortable with it, though. They’ll stay private, of course.”

Camilla grinned as she walked back to where she had been posing earlier, the afternoon light shining in from the high windows and allowing both good natural lighting and privacy. “So long as it’s just for private use,” she agreed.

“Great,” Lardo said as she held up the camera only to realize Camilla was barely holding back laughter and her mind caught up with Camilla’s teasing innuendo. One would think she’d catch onto these things a bit better hanging around with hockey bros as often as she did, but they tended to be straight with each other and only a handful ever hit on her, so her grip on her usual cool loosened until she managed to tell herself it was a joke, not a real proposition.

“I meant for the project,” she corrected herself with a roll of her eyes and a small, calculated grin even as ideas began to flash through her head of other types of private use pictures like this could be used for, “I’ll keep them passworded and delete them after the project. I can set up a release if you’d feel better—”

“Larissa.” Lardo paused at the interruption and caught on to the raised eyebrow and heated gaze Camilla was sending her way. She caught the curve of her hips and the long line of her still mostly bare form. The flames flickered in Lardo’s mind from where she had just put them out. Camilla bit her lip and slipped her thumbs underneath the straps on her bra. “Like I said,” she repeated with a steady and telling gaze as her fingers slipped out from under the shoulder straps on her bra and her hands disappeared behind her back, “I don’t mind if it’s for personal use.” Her shoulders rolled and her bra slipped down her arms and into a hand that held it out, dangling it for a few seconds, before letting it fall to the ground.

Xxxxx

“Larissa, are you watching?”

“Yes,” Lardo replied breathlessly to Camilla’s panted question, biting her lip and squeezing her thighs together. After taking a picture, she reached down to rub at her own lips through the fabric of her pants and barely managed to bite back a moan.

“Are you taking pictures?” Camilla asked next, the words rolling off her tongue and turning into a groan as she raised her hips and ground them back down onto her hand hard.

“Can’t you hear the shutter?”

Lardo made sure to take another picture then, letting the camera’s shutter echo around her gasps.

“Yes,” Camilla moaned, “It sounds so good.”

“You look so good. Makes me wish this had a video function.”

Camilla’s entire body shuddered at that and her head fell all the way back against the chair. “You’d record me?” she asked and Lardo took another picture of her splayed out, her hips in the air, mouth open and gasping with every press of her thumb against her clitoris.

“Fuck yes,” Lardo moaned, hips shifting where she stood in an attempt to get any sort of friction, but only managing to heighten her arousal rather than sate it. Realizing that Camilla seemed to like hearing about how good she was at showing off, Lardo took a deep breath and continued, “I’d get to catch your skin flushing red with pleasure, and every time your hips buck into your own hand because you’re so greedy for it. I’d catch every heave of your breasts and every time your body shudders in a full-out moan. I’d get real close and hear the squelch of your fingers in your sopping vag, put the microphone right up to it so it’d be even louder than your whimpers.” Camilla’s hips would not stop moving by this point, her breaths choked off into cries as the muscles in her stomach convulsed, her throat stretched out and bared, along with her entire body, to the skylight above them.

“Are you coming?” Lardo asked and Camilla’s body snapped.

“Yes!” she cried, “Yes! Watch me. Coming.”

“I’m watching,” Lardo replied, swallowing hard and biting at her lip. Her hands shook and watching through the camera lens was the only way Lardo managed to not break down and push herself over the edge, as well. “I am so wet for you, right now,” she groaned, the camera shutter sounding almost non-stop and Camilla twitching each time as she pulled her taut body through its orgasm with a keen, “I’d be touching myself if I could manage to put this camera down.”

“Nooooo,” Camilla cried as she finally collapsed back down into the chair, her hands falling uselessly to her sides as she recovered. Lardo continued to take a few more pictures, Camilla groaning, her thighs or stomach twitching every time. She opened her eyes and rolled her head to meet Lardo’s through the camera, all molten gold and sated passion.

Lardo’s breath hitched at the sight and she took one last photograph of that exact moment before bringing the camera down and staring in aroused awe as Camilla stood and walked over to her.

The camera was set aside and Camilla made short work of the zipper on Lardo’s jeans before reaching her hand in and sinking into the wet, swollen heat of Lardo’s arousal.

Lardo gasped and buried her face into Camilla’s shoulder, shuddering, her entire body feeling like it was on fire as Camilla’s fingers played her, pressing her up against and then over the edge and Lardo sunk to the floor on shaking legs to recover.

By the time Lardo could zip her pants back up and stand, Camilla had wiped her hand off on a napkin from over by the pie and was just finishing dressing herself.

“We’re done for the day?” she asked and Lardo nodded once, not sure what to make of what had just happened. Camilla, on the other hand, grinned and nodded her head in acceptance, picked up her purse and the rest of the pie and made for the door. She stopped alongside Lardo just long enough to say, in a low voice, “Next week, bring the video camera.”

**Author's Note:**

> I have fought with this thing for two weeks. I wash my hands of it.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] Model](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13103961) by [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods)




End file.
